Crimson on White
by Ketcha
Summary: Self-insert, follows the story of me, a girl, who ends up in Briggs with a missing arm after going through the gate. She has no choice but to stay in Briggs and pay her debt to them in work, going through tough training and learning of how vast the world is beyond her old room. T for violence and language. ON HOLD
1. The Tumblr Post

**This a Fullmetal Alchemist self-insert story. Updates 1-2 week intervals. This is my second fanfic, not sure how it will fare. Depends on the feedback I get for the story. This is first person, self-insert, multi-chapter story. It will be fairly long. That'll be it for now, read on. **

**The Tumblr Post**

**-Katie-**

At this time of night, vehicles were few. When I did hear them, it unnerved me and tempted me to close the window, and sometimes, I would hear people talking in the dark, and a car's door opening and closing. I did not close the window, because whenever I did, the room would get too hot and the air too stuffy.

The hot part was mainly to blame for my jacket and blanket on my lap, with feet curled in on myself to stay warm. I didn't like cold feet, so I kept a red, fluffy blanket down at my feet to pull up onto my lap when necessary. In the winter, I frequently wore my jacket, which sported the logo of my school, blue tie-dye with gold lettering. On the back, it said XC, which stood for Cross Country. Yes, this little hermit sitting on a chair staring at a computer is on the Cross Country team.

I didn't join the Cross Country team because I liked running. In fact, every time I had to run two miles I felt like dying at the end. But like everything else, it got better, and by the end of the season I could run for two miles without a problem. At the end of finals day, I had told myself, _Alright! I'm going to run both on Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday. That way I'll stay in shape!_

And, like all things, I ended up just running on Saturday, which wasn't enough for me to stay in shape. Oh well, I guess I'll just tough out Track & Field when spring came around. I had to do two sports in order to get sports pe which gave me a free pass out of normal pe next year, so I did the only sport I knew how to do: putting on foot in front of another. Well, I was good at skiing, but that was no good in a place with no snow and no ski resorts for a couple hour's drive.

Sick of Pandora, I turned off the repetitive online radio and switched to youtube. My hands hovered over the keys as I decided what to listen to. I decided to listen to j-pop, and I typed in "Fullmetal Alchemist: Openings & Endings". I clicked on my favored playlist and switched back to browsing the internet. I switched between Tumblr, imgur, reading manga, reading fanfiction, watching anime, and going on a trading site. Specifically, trading pets; I remembered, way back then, when I was just getting acquainted with computers. I first played Jedi Knight Jedi Academy with my brother, then went off onto this roleplay site called Warrior Cat World, then went onto a child's site called Animal Jam, which was so full of scammers and hackers that it was almost amusing, and then a website called Chicken Smoothie. Both Chicken Smoothie (CS) and Animal Jam (AJ) had trading in them, AJ corrupt while CS was steady and smooth. CS traded pets, dogs and the such, and was also a forum full of animal artists with Deviant Art accounts. AJ was full of kids, and CS was full of adults, or older teenagers. I had quit AJ years ago, but I still played CS. Occasionally.

I got bored way too often. And here I was, bored. I pondered on whenever or not I should play Minecraft, or maybe Skyrim, World of Warcraft, or just install a new game altogether. I had been wanting to play Mass Effect for a while, but I hadn't got around to installing it yet since I suddenly got (slightly) obsessed with anime. Some of my favorites were Hunter x Hunter, Akame ga Kiru, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist… hence the song I was listening to. At the moment, I didn't feel like playing games, surfing the internet, reading, or watching anime. Just one of those I-want-to-do-nothing-might-as-well-go-to-bed moods.

But I didn't go to bed, as I was determined to delay the coming of school as long as possible. There was a test in Biology tomorrow, and if I wanted straight A's, I'd have to get a good grade on this test. My solution? Delay the coming test as long as possible, and in the end just get a 80% and still be stuck with a B.

I closed my other tabs, just leaving the animation of the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood openings to play. I pulled out my iPod, and proceeded to text my friend via iMessage as to see if they were awake or not. A few minutes later, I received a reply. They asked when I was going to bed. I just put in, "Maybe a few hours." She asked if I did my objectives for Biology yet and I replied with "I did it a few hours ago, just studying now". I guess she wasn't in much of a talking mood because she wasn't replying too fast. "See u tomorrow for the test, I'm going to bed, Ngoc". I clicked the "Done" next to Ngoc's name, turned off the iPod, and plugged it in to charge since my battery was at 20%.

I resumed my browsing of the internet, going on Tumblr and searching Fullmetal Alchemist. I browsed through the images of Ed, Al, Winry, Mustang, Hawkeye… all of the big characters. The occasional ship passed my eyes, my favorite being EdWin. I had never really liked Mustang and Hawkeye as much, but they sported interesting characters. I refreshed the page again, and I noticed a new post that was posted a few minutes ago. The title was "A Free Trip to Amestris". Figuring it was a short fan fiction of sorts, I settled down to read it and immediately saw that it was not even a narrative.

"After reading this message, the first person to go to sleep after thinking about themselves in Amestris wins a free trip there. The setting they imagine themselves in will be the age they will awake in." I giggled for a moment at how stupid it was, trying to keep quiet out of fear of waking my parents or brother. I didn't want to get in trouble for being up late.

I decided then I might as well go to sleep. The guy who posted this was just trying to get a good daydream started for people who needed help sleeping, like me. I figured it wasn't a bad idea; maybe later if it was good enough a idea I could write a fanfiction on it. I promptly shut down my computer and crashed in bed, but not before I grabbed my iPod to play one last song.

I pulled the sheets and closed my eyes, enclosing myself in the warmth and slipping my earbuds in. I then played "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin. It was a peaceful song, and I remembered once around the campfire asking my dad what the best song ever written was. My dad said it was just the song that began to play in my ears.

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed

With a word she can get what she came for.

Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure

'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.

In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,

Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.

Ooh, it makes me wonder,

Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,

And my spirit is crying for leaving.

In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,

And the voices of those who stand looking.

Ooh, it makes me wonder,

Ooh, it really makes me wonder.

And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,

Then the piper will lead us to reason.

And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,

And the forests will echo with laughter.

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,

It's just a spring clean for the May queen.

Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run

There's still time to change the road you're on.

And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,

The piper's calling you to join him,

Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know

Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?

And as we wind on down the road

Our shadows taller than our soul.

There walks a lady we all know

Who shines white light and wants to show

How everything still turns to gold.

And if you listen very hard

The tune will come to you at last.

When all are one and one is all

To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

As the song played, I weaved my own story of Amestris in the world behind the curtains of my eyes. In this world, there were two boys, Ed and Al. One stood tall as a suit of armor, another short, gold in eyes and hair, his arms and legs both sown with metal and flesh. They stand to face a world of pain they are yet to face, as the fronts of war begin to align…

A girl, about the same age as the boys and not from this world, is in a place far away from the boys. She has landed herself in the fortress between Drachma and Amestris, Briggs. She had just fell through the gate, but she couldn't use alchemy. Her gate was sealed closed for her blood did not belong in this world, and if she wanted to survive, she would have to learn to open it. But how do you learn something that has yet to be determined?

I drifted off into sleep, a slight smile on my face. Maybe this would be a good story.

**Well, there you go. First chapter down. Hope y'all like what's to come. And you should listen to the song, Stairway to Heaven. All credit goes to Led Zeppelin for that. **


	2. The Night I Never Forgot

**The Night I Never Forgot **

**-Katie-**

I would never forget that night.

I felt as if I was being eaten away, every part of me becoming numb until I ceased to exist. I hadn't made a sound; it was as if all of my senses had been shut off from the world. And then I was falling through darkness, not too different from the way you fall into sleep. But the fall never ended, and it was if I sinking down through the end of the earth. When I saw light, it was not welcoming light, it was an unending white. A white that stretched forever, centered around a figure.

The figure was undoubtedly white, barely seen if it hadn't been for the shade and highlight of shape. I could see no eyes, just a eerie grin that chilled me to the bone. It's words matched the chill of its grin.

"Welcome to the gate, child. I will grant you your wish. The wish that underlines your dreams, the wish that recurs through each and every one of them. I shall provide the situation, and from thereon, it is up to you to fulfill the rest."

I gulped. I had to stay strong, but I would be lying if I said I didn't feel sacred in this place, a empty white room. No, it wasn't a room - it was a void, a void never-ending. If you weren't afraid, you weren't human, or you were just crazy. I mustered up the strength to speak to the spectral form. The form that spoke as if it knew all of the worlds secrets.

"What… what do you want? Why am I here? What do you mean, gate?" I shook my conciousness, but it was already filled up with thoughts of how to get out of here. However, no escape stood in sight… except for the two gates. Two humongous, highly detailed stone gray gates. I knew those gates, from somewhere, from a anime I watched.

"I think you know where you are."

Realization dawned upon me. "Truth?"

"That is what mortals call me."

It couldn't be true. Had that silly post on Tumblr really been true? How could Amestris possibly exist? The laws of science wouldn't allow things like alchemy. Or would they? Matter was not being created, nor destroyed. It followed that law at least. I didn't know enough of the laws of physics and chemistry, but surely it couldn't be possible? Or maybe something in the makeup of the universe of Fullmetal Alchemist was different? How would she get home when this was all over? What was the term "all over"? Would she only be able to go home when her character in the story finished its role, or until Ed and Al got their bodies back? She had so many questions, she could stand there forever going over it all.

"Have you forgotten about me, Katie? I believe we have a deal to make. After all, there is no going back now, even if your mistake was a small one."

I gulped, looking at Truth with uneasy eyes. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I will take your toll and allow you to pass the gate into Amestris. I will also put you into the needed situations for your wish to come true. But it is up to you if you survive or not."

A hint of excitement stirred within me. Survive or not would mean I would be put in some interesting situations. It could be fun, like a good video game.

No. I couldn't think as if this was a game. It was real life; if I died, it was all over. Yet, this was undeniably a chance at a more exciting life. That is, if I survived through it.

"What is the toll?"I asked carefully, eyes scanning to make sure no black hands were coming to claim me yet.

"I will allow you to pick. It won't be much, since I don't want to kill you before the fun even starts. Maybe a limb or two. From there, it's up to you to deal with it." Truth then smiled knowingly at me. "If you don't want to pick, I will. It's always fun choosing."

"I'll choose. How about you take my left arm." My left arm would be the best; I needed my legs for walking, my right for writing, so my left would be the best. When I got automail, I could also use the arm for defense. There was the problem of bleeding to death before I even got to someone who could tinker with automail. I would have to hope that I won't die so soon into the game. Truth acknowledged my decision, and then his grin spread out widely.

"See you at the end of the game. Or maybe never, or maybe sooner. It all depends on the choices you make, the paths you take. Have a good day!" If it wasn't for Truth's tone, he might have sounded inspiring.

I felt the black hands wrap around me again, pulling at me. But they pulled me to the gate opposing me, not the one I had came from. I felt the numbness through me as the black hands slithered up my body, eating me whole. I was quiet the entire time, merely staring defiantly at Truth. I

"Not nearly as rowdy as those boys, I'd say." It was the last thing I heard out of Truth's mouth before I was pulled back into the black abyss.

**Time Skip**

The cold was the first thing that registered in my consciousness. Luckily, I was still wearing my jacket and sweater from earlier, but there was the undeniable presence of something missing. I wiggled my toes on both of my feet, and clenched my right fist. It seemed that Truth hadn't taken any of those limbs. I had asked for him to take my left arm, but I was too afraid to turn my head and see…

I didn't want to think about it. But I had to look, because I had to get out of here. Wherever here was. It didn't take long for me to force myself to accept reality and just _look _already.

So I did. I cracked my eyes open at first, but I was assaulted by building white light. I turned my head to the side, and I felt my stiff muscles strain to adjust. Then, my eyes averted from the sun, I was met with a certainly gruesome scene.

Out from the stump of my arm was my jacket sleeve stained blood red, also staining the snow around me. It almost looked as if I had tucked my arm into my jacket, but the crimson red that was soaked there averted any thoughts. I was glad the hands had left my jacket sleeve; if they hadn't, I'd have to look at my stump too.

I began to push myself up, but my arm screamed in protest. Besides that, all of my muscles were stiff, and I ended up lying down on the ground again.

I knew I had to wrap my arm; maybe some pressure would help. I then proceeded to lift up the red sleeve, forcing myself to touch the wet fabric and lift it up to wrap around my stump. It was certainly better than leaving it as it. I then rolled to the side, onto my uninjured shoulder and washed my hand in the snow. I instantly regretted it for how cold it was, and I shoved my hand into my jacket pocket. It was odd having only one hand in my pocket. It had always been two; two warm hands to warm each other.

Once again, I attempted to get up into sitting position, but as gently as possible. Despite the screaming pain in my arm, I forced myself to bare through it and stand.

At the end, I was panting. Tears rolled down from my hazel eyes, leaving the skin they touched cold from the freezing air. I then realized just how much of a mess my dirty blonde hair was, and I had to push it out of my line of vision. I was glad for my long hair to warm me. I was not glad that some blood was crusted onto the left side of my hair, a constant reminder of my loss of arm. As if the pain was not a reminder enough.

My tears still flowed, due to the pain in my arm. Right now, I felt nearly no emotion, for I had no mind to spare for such at the moment. Just a solid block of determination and the abyss of loneliness.

I had to find civilization, or people in general. I needed to get affixed with a arm as soon as possible. I scanned the area, which was all snow, with mountains in the distance and sparse trees. I turned around, and then I saw it: a gigantic wall, lodged right in the middle of a mountain pass. Briggs.

I remembered the Tumblr post then. Whatever you dream of is where you will appear. Great. Why couldn't I have dreamed of Resembool or somewhere I was guaranteed to be safe? Briggs was the last place I wanted to be right now. Damn it, Xing would be better than this fortress in the middle of nowhere.

I half-laughed, half-grunted to myself, somehow that idea finding itself as funny. Sometimes my consciousness exaggerated everything to make it funny, though I didn't really get what so laugh-worthy of rather being in Xing. I guess this was my way of making up for the loss of everything. Because right now, I had nothing.

My feet began to carry me to Briggs. I wasn't sure if I could make it the whole way; it had to be at least three miles out. I could only hope some patrol would catch me, like they had gotten Ed and Al when they came here in Brotherhood. I doubted my ability to get all the way there in this condition.

The faster I went, the more dots began to cloud my vision, and the more pain I felt in my arm. My entire body ached, tired of walking after going through the gate, in one way and out the other. I also felt terribly lonely. I really wanted to be home right now, nestled up on the couch after having a nice, warm shower. I would be wrapped in a blanket, watching TV with my mom and dad. My dog would be there too, a small black and white terrier, curled up in my arms.

Wrapped up in my thoughts, I had not been paying attention and I tripped over a rock, hitting the ground. A unexpected scream left my lips, as I fell on my left shoulder, where the stump was. I could feel the warmth of blood as it started to soak through the jacket anew.

I gripped my stump with my remaining hand, trying to stem the flow of blood. I lay on my knees, panting heavily. I was near Briggs, but I feared I was not near enough. Black dots engulfed my vision, threatening to swallow me whole. For a moment, I thought I heard voices. Then I blacked out, my hand going limp as I fell face-forward into the snow.

**Starting out pretty tense here. Eventually I'll lighten the mood, and we'll get into Ed & Al later. Just not yet. **


End file.
